unofficialhogwartsrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Madam Ishwari Sting
:"He was drowning from the inside-out, it was very scary. But I bit my lip and got on with it, because that is what needed to be done." :—Sting recalling a memory Ishwari Sting Madam Ishwari Nehru Sting (née Prabhati) Order of Merlin, Third Class, Bharat Ratna for Witches, First Class (b. 13 November, 1958) is a Pure-blood hindu witch, hailing from the Southern most regions of Asia, India in the small magical community of Kalale, Karnataka . Ishwari lived with her deeply spiritual parents up until around her eleventh birthday when she received her invitation to attend the Temple of Shakti, a magical school located and hidden somewhere within the Himalayan Mountains, nearest to the Indian subcontinent. In the present Sting is Hospital Wing Matron at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, having taken the role on some years after Poppy Pomrey's retirement. She is renowned at Hogwarts for her no-nonsense style, but it has been said that under the surface is a wavering kindness. Sting is also the Supreme Healer of Healers Club, offered to all years, focused on the anthropological and practical study of Healing Magic. Biography Early Life Ishwari Nehru Sting was born deep within the village of Kalale, Karnataka, on 13 November, 1958 to Vibhat Prabhati, a gregarious architect with an impressive belly, and his wife, Padma Prabhati (née Nehru) a devoutly religious witch. The two had seven children. In order of birth, Nishat (1943), Ekaksha (1944), Fulki (1950), Adheesh (1951), Ishwari (1958), Twins Ladhi & Lakshaki (1959). The family of ten, including the house tiger, lived slightly nearest to the green side of Kalale, andowned a small fruit picking business. With six siblings, Ishwari found it immensely difficult to gain any attention from her parents, particularly Padma, her mother, who was a cold and unfeeling woman. She did receive attention from her oldest brother Nishat, however, who preferred Ishwari out of all his sisters because she was 'less of a prude'. ''Therefor the two were often seen causing trouble together in the village. As Ishwari was approaching her eleventh birthday, her brother Nishat was suddenly inprisoned for illegal snake charming. This news shattered the entire family, causing Padma not to speak for weeks on end, aside from muttered prayers. The sisters each blamed Ishwari for what happened. It remarkably brought Ishwari and her father closer, for Vibhat in his devastation wanted to understand why his only son had lost his way, and had always known how close she and Nishat were. This event somewhat changed Ishwari, who became hardened, much like her mother. In 1969 Ishwari received her invitation to attend the Temple of Shakti, the boarding school for wizards and witches, hidden by enchantments somewhere in the Himalayan Mountains, nearest to the Indian subcontinent. Similar to the Sorting Hat of Hogwarts, Temple of Shakti housed a great Shrine of Kali, a brilliant blue figure with four arms, half submerged in a mossy pond, that assorted students into one of the great 27 alignments based on the students psyche. The shrine contorted its eyebrows and took great, painful breaths, before asking her how her brother was. Slightly aghast, Ishwari placed her hands firmly on her hips and dismissed this question, "''Why don't you ask him? I trust he will be out soon enough." and so, with a loud and booming laugh, the Shrine of Kali nodded and concluded, "House of Shakti." Temple of Shakti life Those housed in Shakti are said to be prospective healers, herbologists or potioneers. Ishwari was always naturally talented in all of those fields, but because of her tough attitude was seldom praised for her work. This would all change in her third year, when Ishwari came face to face with a boy, Jivin Sting, who was drowning from the inside out. He had just been hexed by fourth year boys from the House of Ganesha and left for dead. Ishwari reached for her wand and performed a flawless incantation, clearing the boy of all his pain, but she was too late and the boy had died. She was shaking and crying, when a hand appeared on her shoulder. The reclusive healers of the temple had watched the entire scene and the one holding her shoulder urged her to carry on. Ishwari wiped away her tears, and on she went, sitting on the boys knees for support. After a minute or so of rapid, inexplicable whispers, the boy coughed back into life, water sprouting from his mouth. She was surprised, but very overjoyed, and immediately ruptured into laughter, and cries, pulling the boy into a hug. Ishwari was invited by the healers of the Temple Atrium to become a healer in training. She would later go on to marry Jivin, the boy she saved. Into her fourth year Ishwari was already doing incredibly well as a healer in training and it quickly became her most preferred subject. Sometime during July she was invited to attend a healers seminar hosted in London, England, along with various other pupils of the Temple. Ishwari describes this as one of the best days of her life, as the method of travel was flying carpets. Indeed, she and the other pupils, along with a leading healer flew for days on these patterned rugs through hot sun, sandstorms and wind till their eventual arrival in the rainy, pebble-stoned streets of London. Here she met many interesting witches and wizards, including Albus Dumbledore himself, who told her of a school hidden in the curves of Scotland, much like her own. She found England infectious and was saddened to return home some days later. In her spare time, when she was not telling other students off for clamming up the atrium, she started writing a book on how to be a Healers Aid. She was halfway through the book when she discovered that her father, Vibhat, had passed away, possibly through the sadness of what had happened to his son, and she stopped writing altogether. She left the Temple briefly to attend the funeral, but soon returned with her siblings to continue with her education. She achieved E's and O's in all of her chosen academics, with some A's in other subjects she considered pointless and spent the last few years in the Temple as a Shakti Prefect, a role graciously bestowed upon her as a result of her ongoing efforts in the healers atrium. Ishwari seldom spoke to her siblings during her schooling years, if only absolutely necessary, as her relationship with them still stirred. When she finally graduated in 1976, Sting received countless offers from hospitals throughout India. Her boyfriend at the time, Jivin, went on to become one of India's national flying carpet players, the Indian equivalent of Quidditch. Employment Ishwari decided to travel with her now-husband Jivin and the Bharosa Tigris (Trusted Tigers) South India's national flying carpet team. This was an adventurous year for the two. Jivin was a talented carpet flyer with an endearing personality and Ishwari was deeply in love with him. He taught Ishwari everything he knew about carpet-flying so that she could apply for a spot on the women's team, the Kala Paintharsa (Black Panthers). She ended the year explosively, with the title of Gold Medalist 1978 and the news that she had fallen pregnant with their first child. She gave birth to Sita Vibhat-Nehru Sting in 1979 and then twins Usha and Ushi Sting the following year. Naturally she couldn't continue travelling with three children, so returned to Kalale to bring them up with the support of her older sister Ekaksha who she had rekindled her relationship with, whilst Jivin continued to travel with the Bharosa Tigris, with seasonal home-returns. Ishwari applied to work for the Anaimalai Hills Hospice for the Jadu Logorh, in Tamil Nadu. She was successful and became an assistant healer on the Dangerous Plants and Venoms ward. First Wizarding War Naturally India was rather untouched for many years, till around halfway through the war (that lasted from 1970-1981) when certain witches and wizards with a proclivity for Dark Magic, decided to introduce Voldemorts disdainful methods there too. Voldemort's followers destroyed Temples, set fires to farms and even killed innocent witches, wizards and Muggles. Jivin was one of those killed by the Death Eaters, the very same students who had hexed him those years before. They had, expectedly, joined Voldemort's cult but their methods had not changed, for Jivin died in exactly the same way he had once before; drowning from the inside out. When she found out how her husband had been murdered she fell to her knees, her daughters at her side, though her face was expressionless... and her wand grip unyielding. She had also found out that her brother Nishat had been released from prison... but instead of returning to his family, had joined the infamous death eaters. By 1981 the war had ended. She had finished writing her fully illustrated book the Healers Aid that was years in the making. She was awarded the Bharat Ratna for Witches, First Class and later awarded the Order of Merlin , Third Class by the British Ministry of Magic for her exotic pedagogic style. The book contained mostly indian methods of healing along with some of her own Western adaptations. She was formally invited to continue on with her work in England with a secured position as Healer-in-Charge on the Potions and Plant Poisoning ward of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries . She and her daughters moved to England in 1985. Her children attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the school she had heard so much about during her time in London back in her schooling days. Her daughter Sita graduated in 1996 and ran off with a muggle named Spring Winkworth becoming estranged from her family. Ishwari did not understand why. Twins Ushi and Usha told their mother all about the magnificent castle and how it had just gotten a new, and rather disliked Headmistress who looked like a large toad, Headmistress Umbridge. A few healers had resigned that year and so Ishwari, out of curiosity, applied for a position. She was almost immediately accepted and started her new career at Hogwarts as a Healer under the lead of Matron Pomfrey. When the twins graduated they returned to India to marry their soon-to-be husbands. Matron Pomfrey possibly retired sometime around 2010 and Ishwari, now known as Madam Sting, oversaw the position thereafter. Healers Club was introduced in 2020. Sting briefly took early retirement to return to India when Ushi was about to give birth to her first child, then later returned out of retirement back into her position as Matron in Hogwarts. Sita had married the muggle Winkworth by now and had rekindled her relationship with her mother, though it was never explained why she ran away in the first place. Personality :"Madam sting is kind of scary but I also kind of like her. She's strict, no-nonsense type." :— First year Sila Warrington on Madam Sting Madam Ishwari Nehru Sting is described by students as being scary and strict, but with caring interludes. She is an assertive character who can take charge of any situation within seconds, if needed, and is known for her sharp, abrupt responses. She is always brutally honest and prefers to tell a student if they are making a royal mess of something. Her irritability is usually noticeable such as when she drums her bony fingers along her wand. She does exhibit kind traits and has been known to soften on certain students, particularly those who are honest about their intentions. A student admits to a crime is more likely to gain Sting's respect than one who stands by idly as the innocent are wrongly accused. Appearance Sting can often be seen sporting traditional hindu sari, in many varying colours such as purple, lime, brown and black. The sari is usually worn both around the waist and over the shoulder, with a patterned and usually backless petticoat underneath that either matches the sari or is completely different. She is known to walk around in bare feet too, but this was first questioned by Dolores Umbridge in 1996, who held little regard for her hindu traditions. She also drapes herself in brilliant jewels such as a golden bindi in the middle of her forehead that usually contains either a purple or diamond stone, a symbol of her devout ways and to represent the Sixth Chakra, Ajna. Magical Abilities and Skills Healing Magic Transfiguration Potions Herbology Languages Possessions Relationships Category:Individuals